


Lady's Fall

by DawnWave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Salt, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: This is probably the darkest most angst-ridden thing I have ever written.  Please do not read this if you are sensitive to the following topics: Bullying and Suicide!  This story features major character death and is open-ended however it is a one-shot and I refuse to write more of it!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Lady's Fall

The school morning started much like any other, students arrived and greeted their friends, put their things into their lockers and made sure they had everything they needed for class. Normal. Simple. Unnotworthy. At least as far as Alya was concerned. She greeted Lila and her friends happily. It was only as they walked past a group of girls that Alya felt were beneath her notice and overheard their conversation that Alya found herself thinking that her day just might get a fraction more interesting.  
  
“Hey, Did you hear? MDC posted a weird comment on their webpage last night!”  
  
“No way! Weird how?”  
  
“Like, all dark and defeated weird.”  
  
“Seriously? MDC is always so positive! What did they say that was so dark?”  
  
“They greyed out their page leaving just the comment in blood-red saying – ''Fine, you win!'' then in a smaller font – ''If you are reading this, you know who you are, I quit.'' I tried to check MDC's commissions' page, you know because I wanted to order my school dance dress from them? Anyway, there's a note saying if you had commissioned anything before a certain date, your order was on it's way to you. Anything commissioned after that date has been refunded and they are no longer taking orders. Everything else has been removed from the site completely.”  
  
Alya whipped out her phone to check the website even as Lila started talking to them, tears rolling down her face.  
  
“You don't need to check, what those girls said is true. I was close to MDC, practically like their sister. Apparently, someone had been bullying them and MDC couldn't deal with it anymore.” Lila sobbed.  
  
Sensing a huge story Alya pumped Lila for all the details that Lila had, her fingers flying over her phone's on-screen keyboard. Soon the story was posted on the Ladyblog and the notifications for comments were streaming in. Alya ignored them as she listened to Mlle Bustier's lesson not noticing that two of her classmates were absent. She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice the disgusted looks that the rest of the school were giving her. She wasn't the only one that was oblivious either. The whole class was so focused on Lila that none of them noticed as the rest of the student body stayed well away from them.  
  
It was only when school was about to end for the day and a man walked in without knocking that the class focused on something other than Lila. Mlle Bustier glared at the man.  
  
“Excuse me, but this is a classroom. You can't just barge in here!” Mlle Bustier was furious at the man's audacity.  
  
“I suggest that you stay quiet Caline Bustier, you are in enough hot water as it is.” The man's tone was ice-cold as he spoke to her, as was his gaze when he turned to face the class. “I am Commissaire Pierre Clement. As of this moment, this whole class barring one Adrien Agreste and including one Caline Bustier are hereby notified that you are under investigation for your parts in the lead up to the suicide of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug aka MDC. Your families have been notified of this as have the school board. Each of you are to follow an officer out of this classroom and they will escort you to the police station. You are to place your cellphones and any other devices that may be used for communication into these bags then hand them over to the officer assigned to you.” As he said the last sentence another officer walked around the room handing each person an evidence bag. “I highly recommend that you stay silent until either a family member is with you or a lawyer. Do not think that who your parents are will help you out of the trouble you are in.” With those words, he turned around and looked at Mlle Bustier before indicating for her to follow him. Other officers had walked in and were watching them carefully as one by one the class walked over to an officer, handed over the bag and followed them out.  
  
The interrogation that each member of the class went through was intense. Their entire cellphone chat histories were poured over and exposed to whichever adult was in the room with them. The Ladyblog was ripped to shreds as all the articles Alya had done on Lila were found to be false and the lawsuits for slander pilled up against the two girls. Every single mean message that they had sent to Marinette was pulled up and they were made to explain themselves. Most of the class got away with a slap on the wrist and a permanent mark on their file, not that it mattered much as they were still underage and their files would be sealed when they came of age. Lila, Alya and Chloe were not so lucky. Lila and Alya had so many lawsuits levelled against them that Alya would never be able to be a proper journalist and Lila was charged with verbal assault among other things and would be serving prison time.  
  
While the investigation into MDC's sudden suicide had drawn massive press attention what with some of her high profile clients taking to social media to express their support for Marinette's family. They posted messages that encouraged people to speak out about bullying of all kinds, be it cyber, emotional or even physical. They hosted a concert with the proceeds going to charities that helped try to prevent suicide too but the sad fact was that it was all cold comfort to Tom and Sabine. To them, Marinette was their daughter first and foremost. They felt they should have noticed that Marinette had reached her breaking point and done something to help her. They felt they had failed her.  
  
It was during the trial that the final blow to all of Paris came. Adrien Agreste was on the stand as he was being questioned about Marinette's last moments, after all, he was the person who had called her death in and had been with her in her final moments. The courtroom was silent as he revealed that he was Chat Noir.  
  
“Ladybug called me, asking to meet up before our scheduled patrol. I was excited, I'll admit. I think everyone knows that I've been begging her to relax a little and I thought she wanted to discuss may be taking a break for a bit so that she could recover. This might seem stupid to everyone, after all, she's Ladybug and she puts everything to right after every battle. What you don't realise is there is always a price for that. Every time she cast the cure, she was never healed unless it was life-threatening. She had more injuries than anyone, even me, knew. Anyway, I went to where she requested we meet up. It was our usual spot so I didn't think anything of it. When I got there handed me two boxes and a book.   
  
It turns out she had figured out who Hawkmoth and Mayura were and had managed to beat them, reclaiming their miraculi. I didn't want to believe her but she gave me proof even though she didn't tell me who they were. It was then that I noticed that her eyes were more closed off than they normally are when she is upset. I went to try to hug her but in the time it took to turn, put everything down and turned back she had stepped back. I hadn't noticed how close to the edge she was until it was too late. She didn't drop her transformation so I thought she would catch herself but she didn't.”  
  
Adrien's voice cracked as the emotions he had been holding back spilt out as he remembered Marinette last moments. He blamed himself for not realising what Marinette was planning, for not being fast enough that much was plain to see. The room was silent after Adrien's revelation and nobody pushed for him to carry on. Someone had been trying to take a photo of the two hero's and had pushed film instead so there was nothing left for anyone to say.


End file.
